Coincidence? Maybe
by xXDarkTemptationsXx
Summary: Typical sibling rivalries result and Marik Ishtar temperoairly escapes from home to avoid Ishizu. Along the way he comes across saving the life of a strange girl.... Takes place after Battle City Duels in Domino City.
1. Prologue

**Coincidence? Maybe....**

**Written By: xXDarkTemptationsXx**

* * *

**Ishtar Residence**

It was already five o' clock p.m. and things were getting pretty heated already in the humid climate of Egypt. Marik Ishtar sat on the edge of the bed, in one hand relaxed leniently against the wall while the other hand clutched a remote. He changed channels every now and then, watching the various stations flicker by with a melancholy look in his eyes.

"And it seems today there are climate changes-"

_Bzzt_.

"The Gazelles graze-"

_Bzzt_.

"Oh my god, my feet-!"

_Bzzt_.

"Boring…"

He said, staring lazily at the screen as he continued pressing buttons. Halfway through browsing nearly the entire program, his actions were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. His finger hovered over the Channel up button idly as he turned his head towards the source of the sound. An ear twitched as he heard the footsteps of his elder sibling rushing to greet the one whom had called.

The door creaked open and a masculine voice echoed through the dimly-lit hallways. Even though his eyes were focused intently upon the television screen, he listened intently to the dialect.

"Oy, is this the Ishtar residence?"

His sister's voice spoke calmly following this question.

"Indeed it is. What is it that you want?"

"Just uh, giving you this package that's all. That's right, sign here… alright, everything's good. Thanks ma'm."

"Your welcome."

And the door slammed shut, leaving the halls empty with the sound of a clock ticking away, counting the seconds as they passed.

Lifting up his hand, Marik made to ruffle the back of his head slightly and glanced once more at the T.V., prepared to press that button on the remote once more when he heard Ishizu's gasp of surprise. Annoyed, he narrowed his eyes at her rapidly approaching figure before catching sight of her vehement expression plastered over her once-tranquil demeanor.

All at once it seemed that seeing the look on his sister's face sent him a one way trip down the path of guilt. Guilt was just an understatement as he continued looking further into her expression.

He didn't bother asking her what was wrong and instead waited for her to say something. His posture remained still as he was slouched over on the firm mattress of the bed underneath him, unmoved by any sign of hesitance, fear.

"Marik-"

Ishizu paused in mid-sentence before lifting up a pair of dirty boxers, a brow quirked in his direction. Marik remembered hanging them over a rack yesterday and only bothered to give a brief look over them before returning his gaze back over to the television. Perhaps it is better that he ignored her request.

The blonde emitted a yawn, not bothering to cover his hand over his mouth. It was a loud one; it bore a devious purpose to aggravate the elder sibling. And it worked.

"MARIK."

His finger found the power-off button and clicked over the red-switch. The attractive image of a blonde news reporter soon flickered off, lost in the abyss of darkness. His angry reflection looked back at him from the depths of the television screen. Marik furrowed his brows as he looked back over to Ishizu. There was a slight edge to his voice now as he spoke.

"What is it, Ishizu..."

The statement that would have appeared to be a question now seemed no more than a mechanical sentence directed at his elder sibling in spiteful malevolence.

Ishizu seemed mildly surprised at this, but her surprise soon turned into contained fury not after what he said soon came to register into her mind.

"What do you think this is, Marik?"

She sounded as if she was on the edge of exploding. There it was again, that contained fury which foretold impending wrath. Typical.

"Those are my boxers."

He answered simply as if no more saying this statement to her like he would to a school teacher.

"Indeed and as all objects alike that you wear… what must you do?"

He was finding her talk irksome and sat up from his bed, glaring at her in deep resentment. Crossing the room in a couple of strides, he reached forward and snatched the boxers from her hands before walking out the door, heading towards the washroom.

Couple of hours later, the boy emerged from the bathroom. Ishizu had taken his place upon the bedside, watching the television and the people inside it with much interest. At the sound of his approaching footsteps, the elder sibling did not turn her head to look at him. She stared at the television screen instead.

Marik paid no attention to her but moved forward to take a seat upon the couch. He sat there, crossing his arms over his chest, grabbing his music player he shoved the ear plugs into his ear. The heavy beat of rock music soothed him, and he closed his eyes, listening as his mind wandered on other thoughts.

Not after 3 seconds into the soothing introduction did he hear the voice of his sibling cut through the music, obliterating all sense of tranquility this small room held.

"You listen to music at home; you listen to music now, why are you doing this here when you can leave this house?"

He ignored her question and cranked up the volume. Good, it seemed the music was doing its job well enough. That insufferable voice was getting to him.

Angered by his insolence, maybe even annoyed, Ishizu continued to let out a stream of curse words directed at him. Her eyes were no longer focused upon the television screen. Her gaze bore into his skin, penetrated through his chest, into his heart. Marik's music destroyed the bulk of what argument she had against his actions. He needed no words here to counter her fury, and the corners of his lips twitched upward into a smirk.

But despite what he did to push her away from him, she continued to persist in the matter. It hurt, but he wasn't going to admit it. He ignored the ache as his heart pounded through his rib cage, beating rapidly as he restrained his desire to retaliate.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING? HEY, I'M TALKING TO YOU!!"

At this point, Ishizu began yelling and the dial on his volume couldn't go any higher. Marik closed his eyes, rubbing the spot between his eyes before standing up from his seat.

"Enough."

He muttered before stepping across the room, walking towards the kitchen and opening the door, out he went. Again he heard the voice of his sister following after him as she screamed insults, calling him an "ungrateful bastard" as he closed the door shut behind him.

Without another glance back at where he'd exited, Marik ran down the steps.

"Way to add salt to injury…."

That's the way he wanted it. Taking him down a few pegs, someone should do it. He proceeded his way down those filthy gray steps of that apartment, traveling down further and further until he came to a light. The sunlight suddenly pierced his eyes, blinding him temporarily. Lifting an arm to shield his eyes, he squinted as he saw the path ahead of him. It was as if nature itself were calling to him, offering him that joy of freedom.

_Selfish bastard!_

_Spinless fool!_

_Worthless being!_

His sister's insults continued to echo in his mind. And he ran faster now as he heeded the calling of the world, traveling further and further away from that dark place he saw as his home, his prison.


	2. Playing the Hero

**Coincidence? Maybe....**

**By: xXDarkTemptationsXx**

* * *

**Marik's POV**

Already had he left the building did the setting around him take on a sudden change. Marik's thoughts that were once aggravated had come to a complete resolution and disintegrated into muffled silence. He could see the nature around him giving off a peaceful aura, suggesting that he'd continue his way down this path. The blonde slowed his pace down to a walk now as he entered the more industrialized parts of the city, taking his time wandering....

* * *

**Another Character Enters the Scene...**

Four blocks away from where he was heading for, a girl with jet black hair entered the scene. Her irises as black as the night's sky yet held some sort of fierce determination that would almost seem far too mature for her youthful stature. She sort of sulked, with a heavyset baggy hood pulled over her face, shielding her image away from watchful men whom stared curiously at her strange ardor.

No one really paid attention to her.

Her walk blended her along with the crowd and it would almost seem as if her miniscule form would become invisible. It was a plain day with nothing else to worry about. She opened her mouth in a half yawn, lazily taking in the sights around her. It was a surprisingly loud one, one that caught the attention of a red headed male with hair spiked in random directions.

He wore a leather black trench coat, a brow cocked in her direction out of curiosity.

"Well well… what do we have here?"

The boy murmured under his breathe, staring at her as if she was some sort of meat waiting to be consumed; a meat with two legs, two arms, and a petite body underneath all that clothing. Indeed, she was a rare piece of delicacy.

She sort of paid attention to where she was going… least she tried to. Her walk led her into a dark alley. And what better place to beckon death as there were three gangsters that had been keeping an eye on this girl. Standing at the forefront of these enemies, was the red-head.

"Where ya goin' pretty face?"

He'd approached her when she'd kept her gaze casted down upon the floor, stared at her closely as his eyes wandered from her head to her chest, to her toes. He licked his lips in enticement before pulling her forward by the arm. The girl, on the other hand, remained expressionless.

It didn't matter to her now if she had her innocence taken. In a sense, she was already a crippled being, one that should not even exist in this realm.

"None of which you should concern yourself with."

She said with an odd sense of bitterness in her tone and this caused the male to pause briefly in his actions. At this point, it was obvious his arousal was beginning to spike in response to her defiance.

"I like them feisty bitches…. Hold her down boys… we'll take her in all at once."

In response, the males circled around her and grabbed each section of her body. The girl did not fight but instead, submitted to their actions as they began their work of stripping her, remaining still as she closed her eyes. She could feel the hot breath of the red-headed male against the nape of her neck as he breathed in her scent.

She had expected him to kiss her, waited for the moment. Instead of feeling tainted lips against flesh, she heard the sound of the male emitting a surprised "huh?" She opened her eyes to see the red-head being dragged back by the hair and slammed against the cement floor. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked from the tanned hand to the expression of another man.

He had blonde hair, tanned skin, and some strange markings on his eyes that were a shade of lilac. The clothing he wore was certainly controversial but his appearance altogether did not contribute to the reason as to why she was staring at him like this.

Was he actually foolish enough to take on three people, all at once?

Just who the hell was this person?

The stranger did not waste anytime formulating cheesy pick-up lines, nor did he have the time to conjure up some note-worthy phrases. For the two remaining followers of the gang leader that were originally holding down the female had released her and joined the fray.

As soon as both of them ran at Marik, he ducked both punches aimed at him and elbowed one in the gut. This gave the other thug enough time to pull out a gun and shoot a bullet at the Egyptian.

"Not so fast kid!"

There was no chance of dodging that bullet entirely as the metal projectile scraped against flesh, tearing away at Marik's white shirt as it hit somewhere below his right ribcage. But at the time the bullet had been fired, the Egyptian had already stumbled forward and seized the gun from the other's hands. He spun around, pointing it at the gang leader whom also pointed the gun at him, the red head had stood up now. Things were already at a stalemate here and there was no turning back.

He could feel the blood running down his abdomen and his breathing became slightly labored. From within him, he could feel something writhing inside of him, like a snake waiting to be released out of captivity. He could feel anger and hatred as the man before him smirked in arrogance. Marik blinked, but kept his eyes focused on the male before him.

"Let the girl go…. Peacefully...."

He said, wetting his dry lips with his tongue. His voice was hoarse as he felt his energy being drained with each breathe, accompanied with a stabbing pain in his right rib cage. He made no move to show his weaknesses against this enemy.

Marik felt his blood run cold when he heard the other toss his head back and laugh mockingly at him.

"That is quite the bargain you strike, coming from where you are standing…."

* * *

**To be Continued....**


	3. Blackout

**Coincidence? Maybe....**

**By: xXDarkTemptationsXx**

* * *

The eyes of the Egyptian narrowed in malice and the hand that clutched the gun shook, his knuckles turned white from holding it so hard. Would he truly be foolish enough to risk his life for someone he hardly knew? Hell, why would it concern him now what happened to the girl?

The female stared at him with an unfathomable expression. He couldn't see what she was thinking. But he knew she wasn't stupid enough to enter the fight and cost the lives of both men at stake.

_Clever girl…._

His hand stopped shaking and he stared at the man silently. The battle had now zeroed in to two contestants. It almost seemed as if Marik were preventing a smile but failed and grinned at the other before letting out a laugh, the laughter echoed across the empty alleyway. This alarmed the red-head whose eyes widened in shock. At that time, the red-head began to question the other's sanity, lowering his weapon slightly.

Marik recognized the pause and immediately spotted the other's perturbed glance. Without warning, he pulled on the trigger and the gun released a bullet that headed straight for the forehead of the other male. There was no time for the other to react, and the bullet pierced through flesh as it connected with its target, hitting dead on.

The red-head let out a surprised gasp as he lifted an arm, reaching for Marik, the gun which he held loosely at his side had fallen from his grasp as it clattered noisily onto the concrete pavement. The red-head's last efforts at destroying his enemy had cost him his strength and he collapsed to the floor, falling back as the edges around the wound began to bleed.

_Thud. _

He landed; blood began to pool out from under his head, his eyes widened in shock and mouth hung agape.

The blonde winced as he tossed the gun aside, in the brief moment where his adrenaline had pulsated throughout his body, he had forgotten his injury. Now, as he threw the weapon, pain racked through his lungs and he gasped, clutching his rib cage as his knees buckled below him. He fought to maintain balance, leaning against the wall for support.

"God damn it…."

He hissed, closing his eyes as he breathed heavily, his chest rapidly falling and rising with each breathe. He blearily glanced over to the girl. It almost seemed as if she was shocked at what he had done before the surprise withered away into cold indifference.

Her form shifted slightly as she moved away from her original location. He could see her form draw closer as it descended upon him, could feel her eyes upon him. Beneath those soulless eyes, they reflected a strange shimmer as a coat of wetness threatened to leak out. Was she… going to cry?

Wait a minute…_Soulless_ eyes?

Again her expression was unreadable as she came closer. In spite of his pained situation, Marik looked away and tried pushing her away but his arm wouldn't move. There was one thing he'd refuse to do and that was exposing his weakness. But unfortunately for him, he found his vision blurring and his body refusing to respond to what his mind commanded.

He stayed still but made to stand up straight. Least he tried, but winced slightly and gave up.

"I'm… I'm fine…"

He choked and immediately regretted saying it for a new wave of pain racked throughout his body, immobilizing him. Marik closed his eyes as he clutched the wound that pounded throughout his chest.

He felt cold hands slip around his cheeks as she caressed them gently and reopened his eyes. Stared into her gaze, her eyes were dry; the wetness earlier had left them intact. She no longer appeared sincere, but her gestures were friendly.

He stared down at her in silence; unable to speak for his mouth it seemed had been sealed shut.

"Don't be so foolish."

Somehow, he found himself being helped as he felt her miniscule arm slide around his shoulders, supporting his frame.

He failed to see what would happen next for he had blacked out and the scene around him faded into nothingness.

* * *

**To be Continued....**


End file.
